Del color de las Tormentas
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: -Al fin lo entiendo- repitió ella, sus ojos blancos volviéndose casi grises, del color de las tormentas. El color del sufrimiento. Del color del amor perdido.
1. El principio del fin

**¿Qué tal?, Bueno es mi primer sasuhina, y había pensado en dejarlo como Drabble, pero creo que tiene material para convertirse en long-fic. Ya darán ustedes su opinión.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, si así fuera Neji Hyuga aún estaría luchando.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Del color de las tormentas.**

Se ven a los ojos por un infinito instante. Blanco contra negro, luz contra oscuridad, Espíritu contra fuerza. Hinata contra Sasuke , así se define todo. Ambos se miran y no dejan de hacerlo ni por un segundo. Las hojas danzan perezosas al ritmo del viento, el sol es devorado por la luna y las estrellas los abrazan con ternura. El frío les toma de la mano y el cansancio les besa el cuello. Pero ninguno los toma demasiado en cuenta.

Nadie cede, son un Uchiha y una Hyuga. Son orgullo, son fortaleza, no le temen a nada. Ya no. La pérdida de lo que amas te hunde o te vuelve invencible, y su pecho subiendo y bajando, el corazón haciendo bum bum contra las costillas y la sangre del contrario creando una nueva piel escarlata sobre la propia son suficiente prueba de cuál de los dos caminos fueron capaces de tomar. Él espera y ella busca el valor que se ha escondido hasta el fondo de su pecho, acurrucado junto a las palabras que había estado pensando desde que sus manos se aferraron a los fríos barrotes de la prisión de Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- al final todo se ve reducido a que Uchiha de el primer paso, como siempre, Hinata no ha sido capaz de darlo. Respira hondo, sus manos se convierten en puños, sus uñas desgarran la piel áspera de sus palmas y el corazón sigue haciendo bum bum.

-Al fin lo entiendo- lágrimas ardientes, castañeo de dientes, dedos agarrotados y un claro "Eres patética" reflejado en los ojos negros del prisionero era todo lo que podía percibir.

Dejó sus ojos descansar, sus piernas temblar y su odio fluir. Las risas se le hacían insoportables, le causaban arcadas. Los abrazos efusivos de sus compañeros le quemaban, la hundían. Los sueños ajenos no eran más que cadenas que aprisionaban los propios, como si fueran serpientes. Y sus palabras de aliento y esperanza no eran más que estupideces. Ya no había mucho por lo que luchar, todos ellos brindando y bailando, riendo y gozando, eran imposibles. Debían llorar, retorcerse como su alma, ser incapaces de disfrutar el aire llenando sus pulmones.

Había puesto todo en la balanza y definitivamente todo eso no estaba a la altura del sacrificio. Todos ellos recibían a manos llenas, ¿Y qué habían dado?

Shikamaru e Ino a sus padres. Pues bien, aún tenían a sus madres y a todo un clan que los amaba, toda una aldea llena de estúpidos que los apreciaban y su almohada a reventar de sueños inconclusos.

Ella sólo había tenido tres pilares. Hanabi, Naruto y Neji. El último había muerto, por protegerla a ella, por proteger a un montón de desconocidos que ni siquiera sabrían su nombre, sin saber que en realidad el había sido el héroe, entregando su vida a cambio de la de Naruto. Naruto, su pilar central, que solo a veces se daba cuenta de su existencia. Sólo cuando ella hacía algo lo suficientemente estúpido que mereciera su atención.

Esos dos pilares al fin habían caído bajo el peso de sus desgracias, de su dolor, de su fracaso. Y uno no era suficiente.

-Al fin lo entiendo- repitió ella, sus ojos blancos volviéndose casi grises, del color de las tormentas. El color del sufrimiento. Del color del amor perdido.

Y fue cuando el vengador al fin pudo comprender y lo vio todo tan claro como si estuviera viendo su reflejo en agua cristalina. El mismo tono de perdición, dolor y sed que su mirada aún portaba, y del que no podría jamás deshacerse. Su alma tan podrida y lastimada, del color de las tormentas. Gris. El color de quién ha vivido más de lo que quiere, de quien se encuentra harto de abrir los ojos cada mañana, de quién ya suplica a su cansado corazón que deje de hacer Bum Bum. Aspiró el aire con sabor a lágrimas retenidas y a odio, y lamió sus labios. Ella sigue fingiendo, y él no la interrumpe, algún día se cansará de parecer feliz. Y puede esperar pacientemente a que decida que ambos están igual de jodidos.

-Ahora soy capaz de verte a los ojos, Uchiha Sasuke.

O tal vez no tenga que ser tanta la espera.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito y si no...Pues ya ni llorar es bueno.**

**Se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D: Deberían dejar review, aunque sea para dejar atentados.**

**P.D: No se permiten reviews del tipo "Puto el que lo lea", ¿Ok?, llevemos la fiesta en paz.**


	2. La muerte vestida de Mujer

**Como pueden ver he decidido continuar con esta historia, pero hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar de antemano.**

**1. Serán una historia bastante corta y de capítulos muy cortos también, si aún así desean seguir leyendo...Bien por mi.**

**2. A algunas de ustedes no les ha gustado un poco mi manera de expresar opiniones en mi forma de escribir, he de decirles que agradezco su punto de vista y aunque no lo parezca a veces lo tomo en cuenta. Ahí esta la cosa,a veces. He de decirles que no voy a cambiar porque así me gusta llevar las cosas en mis historias, si a alguien no le gusta pues puede dejar de leer.**

**3. En cuanto a esa persona que me dijo por PM que si le daba mi autorización para publicar mi historia con su nombre solo tengo algo que decir: ¿Queman yerba por tu casa?**

**Perdonen si les parezco algo grosera. Pero no me lo podía guardar.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, alias el asesino de personajes épicos.**

* * *

**DEL COLOR DE LAS TORMENTAS.**

**LA MUERTE VESTIDA DE MUJER.**

-De nada sirven tus lágrimas, límpialas y deja de ser un maldito estorbo- Tampoco de nada sirve tu arrebato de falsa fortaleza, pero ella parece entenderlo porque en lugar de seguir llorando seca sus mejillas y sigue tus pasos.

El frío cala los huesos, pero tú siempre has vivido con frío. La espesura del bosque no es nada contra el revoltijo de tu mente. La oscuridad de la noche nunca se va a comparar contra la de tu propio ser, ¿Es el precio a pagar por haber amado?, hace poco Naruto había dicho que Hyuga Hinata era una gota en el desierto, el sol en medio de la lluvia, la luz que había iluminado sus ojos en medio de la batalla. El amor hizo que la gota de esperanza fuera consumida, que la lluvia lograra apagar la llama de sol y que ella misma fuera el agujero negro que se había tragado la estrella en medio de la noche.

El amor era pura, simple y llana destrucción, por eso quienes amaban con mayor intensidad odiaban con todo su ser. Naruto no podía entenderlo porque nunca había amado, sentía devoción por Konoha- nido de ratas optimistas e hipócritas- tenía en gran estima a sus amigos- y al parecer había olvidado todas las humillaciones por las que esa pandilla de doblescaras lo habían hecho pasar en la infancia- tenía un flechazo con Sakura- eso ni siquiera era digno de mencionar- y no tenía idea de lo que era el amor fraternal. Sus padres lo habían amado, pero sin haber convivido con ellos jamás podría entender lo que era tener amor verdadero y perderlo entre tus manos.

Hyuga parecía entenderlo, o al menos se lo indicaban sus ojos, el ritmo lento de su corazón, su odio, su furia y sus pasos alejándose de la Aldea.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Hyuga. Si salimos, jamás volveré. Al menos no mientras tenga vida, ¿Eres capaz de entenderlo?

Soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio, seguro ella misma había estado repitiendo en su mente las mismas palabras como si fueran una grabación dañada. Pero tenía que entender, podía volver a ese lugar y hundirse en la miseria de la felicidad ajena o podían largarse los dos y ahogar las penas entre lágrimas acumuladas de soledad y abrazos de la melancolía. Su fragancia de hojas de pino y heridas mal atendidas pasando a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta le dio la respuesta.

-Vamos, Uchiha-san. Vamos a casa.

¿Qué tanto podía decir esa simple frase?

Noches después, en una habitación hecha de penumbras y desahogo, mientras su cuerpo se hundía con fuerza en el de ella pudo comprenderlo, lloraba mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba adelante y atrás, consumiendo su alma en el infierno de sus ojos blancos y el paraíso entre sus piernas lechosas ¿La absolución estaba en el hueco perdido en su cuello? O tal vez en la cortina de su cabello negro se ocultaban sus propios demonios. La vida de su hermano no estaba en su estrecha cintura, pero algún día tal vez hubiese vida en su vientre húmedo y perlado.

Nadie amaba como ella, nadie hacía morir a alguien como ella al llegar al orgasmo, nadie destruía al ser despedazada como ella, nadie sonreía con el dolor ni se abrazaba a la pena como lo hacía Hinata. Nadie odiaba al amor ni se enamoraba como ella.

Gimiendo en alto y con su cuerpo temblando fue cuando pudo entenderlo.

No había sido por la Aldea, ni tampoco por la Alianza Shinobi, mucho menos por el pobre idiota de Naruto. Fue ella, era Hinata Hyuga la culpable de su mismo sufrimiento.

Neji no la había tomado como él, tal vez nunca había sido su intención, pero estaba más que claro que, como siempre, el amor había sido el asesino a sangre fría. Se cobijó en las piernas de Hinata, deseando con todo su corazón no sentir nada por ella. Ni odio ni amor, que son lo mismo. Sería su pérdida total.

Durmió sin pesadillas en su mente, pero con una nueva entre sus brazos fuertes.

Era ella quién tenía manchadas las manos con la sangre de su primo, la encarnación del amor, la muerte vestida de mujer.

* * *

**Raro, pero me ha gustado el resultado. ¿Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o van a echarme por la borda?**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D:¿ Es necesario decir que me encantaría recibir sus reviews? Ya lo creo.**


	3. Antihéroe

**¡Hola, crayolas!**

**Primero que nada, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! No tienen idea de que feliz me hacen :)**

**Segundo, veo que hubo una frase en especial del capítulo anterior que causó muchas dudas y la frase de la discordia es: "Neji no la había tomado como él, tal vez nunca había sido su intención...", y quiere decir que, en efecto, Sasuke estaba pensando en la relación de Neji y Hinata, quiere decir que la amaba, que obviamente nunca habían tenido sexo y que tal vez los sentimiento de Neji nunca habían ido más allá de lo fraternal, pero que aún así era amor lo que sentía por Hinata, ¿Ahora si ha quedado claro?**

**Tercero, la verdad es que no me convence mucho este capítulo, pero es necesario para el siguiente, así que no queda más que aguantarse. Espero que no sea tan malo, pero es lo que me salió.**

**¡Y eso es todo!, ahora disfruten la corta lectura.**

**Disclaimer: ni el héroe, ni el antihéroe me pertenecen. Ambos son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**DEL COLOR DE LAS TORMENTAS**

**ANTIHÉROE.**

Una vez había escuchado decir a un civil: "Nadie vive de un héroe". Y aunque en ese entonces había tenido la tentación de sacarlo de su error (Se-se-señor, todos nec-cesitamos un héroe. Tod-dos necesitamos a Na-Naruto-kun) ahora comprendía cuánta razón podía haber en cinco míseras palabras. Nadie necesita de un héroe, nadie necesita un salvador. Y ella toda la vida se había dedicado a ser eso, precisamente. Su arte, talento y vida se iba en el hecho de ser "Nadie", recordando las palabras citadas por Hiashi Hyuga. Pero el mentado héroe no había llegado, el salvador se hacía de la vista gorda.

¿Qué mejor consuelo que alguien que está en igual estado de putrefacción emocional?

¿Qué mejor que un antihéroe?

El odio ha muerto. Se ha ido entre las suaves hebras de su cabello entre sus dedos, desaparece como el trigo en el invierno y el sol en la boca oscura de la noche.

Su pureza se ha quedado estancada en el río carmesí de sus piernas y el embiste de la soledad, en lo hinchado de sus ojos llorosos y el afligido temblor de su corazón, lo venenoso de su lengua y en las ardientes cenizas de deseo en su mirada llena de bruma.

¿En qué piensas, Uchiha-san? ¿Qué puede afligir el pedazo de corazón que aún conservas en tu pecho seco?

Devuélvele los jirones de paz que han arrancado de tus manos rudas, tus palabras, tu poco tacto. Desea volver a ser una hoja en blanco, lo que era antes de que la noche la abrazara.

Su estómago se revuelve. ¿Qué ha hecho? Hinata Hyuga nunca había probado un cigarrillo, por eso ahora está ahogándose con el humo de su arrepentimiento y de su miedo. Suponía que un vicio y la desdicha son idénticos. Su alma y su cuerpo consumiéndose en el tabaco de la mirada perlada- y sin vida- de Neji.

Tuvo sexo- porque no hay otra manera de llamarlo- y está llorando, temblando y sintiéndose ridícula, maldiciéndose. Pero vive, aún respira. Aún está deseando morir a cada instante, lo cual es signo inequívoco de un proceso de lenta, tortuosa y poco deseada curación. Sabe que él vendrá. Puede que tarde- ojalá- puede que temprano, pero vendrá. Porque él es Naruto Uzumaki, el patrono de las causas perdidas, y buen pastor de las estúpidas y masoquistas ovejas negras descarriadas que quieren meterle el bastón por el culo. Suficiente ya ha hecho.

Ya puede imaginárselo: "Yo los salvaré, Hinata-chan".

Ninguno de los dos quería ser salvado. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba un héroe.

No necesitaban un hombro en el que llorar cuando su antihéroe tenía un cuello que morder para ahogar los sollozos nocturnos.

Un antihéroe se empapa los labios de Sake y te ahoga las tristezas entre sus tragos amargos de amor añejado, cariño embriagador y pena resacosa.

El antihéroe aproxima su cuerpo, dando su dañina dosis de placer carnal que termina con una efímera sensación de libertad y felicidad maquillada de orgasmos.

El antihéroe apesta, no es más que el cadáver mutilado de lo que alguna vez fue amor y que ahora se pudre en pérdida, el antihéroe es el todo por la fracción de segundo en el que lo comprendes y vuelve a ser la nada cuando fortalece el triste cascarón que quiere transformar en coraza.

Nadie vive de un héroe. Muere por uno. Nadie vive de un antihéroe, y eso es cierto. Porque ella esa "Nadie".

Nadie vive de un héroe, cuánta razón en cinco míseras palabras, le ha tomado mucho tiempo a su rígido e inflexible corazón marchito entenderlo, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Agradécele la lección al villano dormido a tu lado, Hinata.

* * *

**Creo que es aún más corto de lo usual, pero era necesario. El próximo también será cortito y de aí en adelannte van a ser más largos, verdadera trama. Ya know.**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**P.D: Dejen review. Dejen review. Dejen review.**

**P.D 2: ¿Podrían darme su opinión? He pensado en cambiarme el nombre de FARAH MAYSOON a "Cisne Negro"? ¿Ustedes que opinan?**


	4. Autorretrato

**¡Hola! **

**Lamento mucho la demora pero tenía la inspiración hasta el inframundo y este fic, aunque muy cortito, necesita sus buenos momentos de esta para que nazca un nuevo capítulo.**

**Con la novedad de que este es el último capítulo poético poético de lo que se dice poesía...Sí. La buena noticia es que ya vendrá la trama y no solo cosas sin sentido.**

**En fin, no los quier aburrir,y como lo más seguro es que se salten esta parte pues...**

**Disclaimer: Les diría que Naruto es mío, pero les estaría mintiendo y mentir es pecado. **

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**DEL COLOR DE LAS TORMENTAS.**

**Autorretrato.**

Eso es todo lo que queda en el vacío del hueco entre mis manos, entre la agónica vida naciente relejada en el brillo de sus ojos de plata y la terrible oscuridad del anochecer en mi almohada, el veneno de su fragancia y la selva de su piel exótica, las cumbres nevadas de sus pechos y las cadenas de su aliento.

No la quiero, pero estoy a punto.

Viéndola dormir plácida entre los brazos de la tierra, Mojándose en la intemperie de su ausencia, ¡Tantas veces he querido se la lluvia, pero ninguna otra tan arrolladora como esta!, los que conocen la felicidad conocen el miedo, pues temen perderla.

Hace años que no sentía ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, vuelven a mi más fuerte que nunca.

¿Será ella feliz? ¿Estará temerosa?

Veo sus labios temblar a la cercanía de los míos, su moribunda alma tener un choque de vida al penetrarla, sus dedos arrancando las alas en mi espalda en busca de su salvación y sus piernas llevándome a lo profundo de su esencia.

Sí, tiembla, llora y gime. Esta feliz, está asustada. Ella me quiere, muy a su descorazonada manera.

Y estoy seguro de que ya la quiero, a mi propia forma insensible.

Nunca sufrirá por mí, igual que ella no será mi dueña. Pero soy el río que calma su sed, y yo el fruto que sacia su hambre. Soy su todo al ser su nada y ella es Sasuke solo por ser Hinata.

Mi ardor es el fuego que consume su debilidad y ella la guía de mi corazón cegado.

Puedo verme en ella al cerrar los ojos, ella es la belleza de mi fealdad y el cantar de mi silencio.

Yo la ira de su calma, la tempestad en sus ojos del color de las tormentas y el aroma de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos, tan bellos y terribles. Tan como los míos, su vacío, su temple, su espíritu. Tan como los míos.

Puedo verme en ella fácilmente al cerrar los ojos. Ella soy. Mi triste autorretrato.

Por eso sé que lo más probable es que algún día tome la mano que le ofrecen y se marche de mi lado, sabré que nunca fue mía y que mi amor siempre será sólo mío.

Siempre seré su vago recuerdo, su presente lejano delirio.

No seré parte de su alma, pero tampoco parte de su olvido.

* * *

**Excesivamente corto, pero es el último así, solo disfruten.**

**P.D: No me hagan rogar por un review.**

**-Arrastrada.**

**-¿Les presenté a mi nueva amiga? Creo que no, ella es mi autorretrato, mi antihéroe. Mi mejor amiga. La verdadera autora de esta historia.**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON**

**"El cisne negro".**


	5. Dulce veneno

**¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo al fin he regresado. Pido perdón por el retraso y pido perdón por este capítulo. Sé que prometí que ahora sería trama, pero prefiero hacer Drabbles y que estos cuenten su propia historia. Además...al parecer el cisne negro ya no es tan oscuro, prometo escribir algo más al nivel para la próxima, este es sólo el calentamiento de los motores.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke y Hinata le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto. La locura enfermiza al Cisne negro.**

* * *

**DEL COLOR DE LAS TORMENTAS.**

**Dulce veneno.**

"_Sabes que es malo pero a ti te sabe bueno"_

Empujó una vez más, clavando sus dedos agonizantes en la firme piel de sus caderas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos al estallido de la oscuridad cuando el placer corrió desde su vientre. Pudo haber muerto en ese instante- a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de estar vivo- bebiendo la ambrosía de sus labios y los gemidos ahogados de su pecho. Las manos de Hinata se enredaron en su cabello, buscando, desahogando, consolando. Continuando el vaivén, arremetiendo contra él con la esperanza de encontrar su propio placer. Lo montó apenas unos segundos más, mordiendo su hombro con fuerza y envolviendo el cuerpo de Sasuke dentro de su latiente humedad.

La respiración de él era agitada, desesperada. Ella aún no se sentía capaz de respirar. Él perdido en su efímera paz, ella con la mente enclaustrada aún en la vorágine del orgasmo.

Sasuke, egoístamente ajeno a todo lo que no fuese el sube y baja del pecho de Hinata, sus finos dedos blancos perdiéndose en el abrazo, su mente envuelta en la sábana, su cuerpo cubierto de desnudez y su alma abrigada del frío por las piernas de su amante. Hinata, consciente del penar, del miedo, de la debilidad- suya y de un Uchiha que aún busca tranquilizar su pecho- y de la brisa de calma, el bálsamo que sus labios parecen ser para la piel de Sasuke cuando su lengua recorre sus viejas cicatrices, cuando su nariz se pierde en el hueco de su cuello. Nota su agonía porque la tiene escrita en el semblante, nota su temblor porque sabe que ella también tiembla, nota que ha perdido su rumbo porque ella está aferrada a la mano de él.

Lo nota porque Hinata ya no es más Hinata, sino una parte más de Sasuke. Mira sus ojos nublados y su expresión de pérdida. Se pregunta si la ama, se pregunta si la utiliza, se pregunta muchas cosas que al final no le dan respuesta.

¿Son las gotas que se deslizan por tu cuerpo la lluvia de mis ojos, cosechando lástimas y tu sufrimiento?, ¿Serán las lágrimas de náusea que tu corazón derrama?, ¿Será que te me escapas como el agua entre las manos, Sasuke-kun?

Decide que no importa, mientras Sasuke necesite anestesiar su alma ella estará para empaparlo de sueños pacíficos.

Sasuke salió de ella, negándose a mirarla, negándose a creer que una vez más había caído. Pero sobretodo, negándose- o tratándolo con toda la fe que su pútrida ánima era capaz de fingir – que seguía siendo sexo, sólo sexo. Sólo empujones bruscos y jadeos sin pudor.

Que no le preocupaba si la lastimaba cada que enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, que el peso de su cuerpo no las asfixiaba al terminar, que ya había olvidado el momento en el que salió un leve "Neji" al venirse en su interior.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun- susurra, la muy zorra.

Él acompasa la respiración y cierra los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Blasfemando del suave beso que siente en la frente, la uña que recorre ávida y sensual su espalda, la suave caricia de su cabello.

De la mentira con sabor a te amo que escupen sus labios de aurora, del ocaso de su propia frivolidad que se intoxica entre sus caderas sedientas y amorosas, del dulce veneno que bebe de la tinta de sudor que aún escribe versos de orgasmos sobre el pergamino perfumado de su blanca piel.

Blasfema de eso, de Hinata y de ser tan débil. Por no poder arrancarle ese nombre aún, por no poder cerrar sus manos alrededor de su terso y frágil cuello hasta que su suave sonrisa se congelara en su seco rostro perfecto. Porque la frágil cordura que ella le daba se ha hecho trizas entre las garras de sus susurros.

Grita su nombre y susurra el de otro. La muy zorra susurra. Duerme tranquila porque sabe que la ama.

Y Sasuke reconoce en el paladar el amargo sabor de la desesperanza.

Ella duerme tranquila y él entra en un sopor de tormento, con el consuelo de saber que ella sonríe.

Sin saber que Hinata sonríe al pensar que él duerme tranquilo.

* * *

**Aclaración: Hinata no imagina que es Neji quien le hace el amor, solo que aún no es capaz de dejar de pensar en él por un segundo.**

**Hasta el próximo episodio.**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**a.k.a Cisne negro.**


	6. Nube Inerte

**Aquí estamos, continuando la historia, ahora que un poquito de agonía vuelve a sonreírme aprovecharé. El capítulo pasado Hinata susurró el nombre de Neji, no fue porque ella quisiera que él le hiciera el amor, sino que el sexo ya no le es suficiente para olvidarse de él. Y gracias a Marbel Izha por darme una leve idea para el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sasuke ni Hinata son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto . el matahéroes.**

* * *

**DEL COLOR DE LAS TORMENTAS**

**NUBE INERTE.**

"_**y yo aquí escondido, entre el humo y el ruido  
y mi nido de olvido de música y canto  
y regante con llanto el jardín de las flores de asfalto."**_

Soltó el humo del cigarro tan lento como cuando la dejó ir entre sus brazos esa madrugada. Lo soltó lento y pausado, deseando en cada segundo ahogarse con él. Los susurros prohibidos pugnan la salida con sus labios sellados, busca mostrar a la sombra de la madrugada el rostro que oculta, igual que la luna que esconde su otro lado al resplandeciente sol.

Calla el nombre que le hace un nudo en la garganta, que le provoca arcadas y desasosiego. Sólo trae penas, recuerdos y más amargura.

Itachi. Ella, Hinata, se cree con el poder de suspirar un nombre que no es el suyo, pero… ¿Acaso él puede hacer lo mismo? Amó a Itachi más que nadie en el mundo, al igual que lo odió como jamás volverá a hacerlo. Perdonó a su hermano con el cariño que alguien no siente en menos de veinte vidas.

Y aún así ella pudo hacerse con lo poco que le quedaba, dejándolo sin raciones para él mismo.

¿Cómo se podía tener amor propio cuando todo lo ha bebido ella?

Libertad tampoco la conoce. Se quedó estancada en su infancia feliz, regó los jardines de carmín junto con la sangre de su clan, la lavó de su espíritu la lluvia de cielo nocturno y manto estrellado, los labios tibios y aliento ardiente, sábanas húmedas y aroma de burdel. Atrapada entre los barrotes de su mente débil, flotando inerte en la nube de humo.

Suelta una nueva bocanada, abrigándose con sus pensamientos oscuros y la furia latente de su corazón desenfrenado. Late, ardiendo y corriendo por sus venas, abrasando su cordura, desatando la correa que mantenía a raya el instinto.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando ya sus manos están apresando el delicado cuello de Hinata ni cuando las comisuras de sus labios se arquean de satisfacción al ver su mirada brillosa y suplicante, las piernas lechosas agitándose con debilidad y su cabello índigo abriendo un abismo entre su rostro y su vista propia.

La empuja con brusquedad y Hinata cae de la cama, aún sus manos aferrándose a los antebrazos de Sasuke. El sigue apretando, esperando a que aparezca su usual sonrisa perfecta en su maldito rostro perfecto. Pero no encuentra nada.

Naufraga en la bahía de lágrimas que desciende por la ladera de su cuello, se ahoga en la orilla de su sexo y encalla en la lucidez.

La suelta. Ella respira. El contiene el aliento. Ella se aleja. El no la detiene. Ella le abraza. El se aferra.

Dan tumbos hasta el colchón y de nuevo la recuesta, su odio se funde, su furia se hace líquida entre el fuego de sus consuelos. Imaginan que el humo los esconde del mundo y que el antifaz no ha caído. Que un "_Neji" _no ha salido de los labios Hyuga ni un "_Te quiero"_ de los Uchihas.

Tampoco que Hinata ha correspondido con voz ronca.

Se abrazan, dejando la piel a un lado para desnudar al alma.

-Que puta eres, Hyuga.

-Recuerda, Sasuke. Nunca olvides.

Pero él olvida rápido lo puta que es ella y ella ignora lo olvidadizo que puede ser.

De nada sirve tener buena memoria cuando se tienen malos recuerdos.

La lluvia sigue cayendo desde la nube inerte de resignación y al fin las finas gotas caían lavando las penas y cargas pesadas de sus hombros.

Cae la lluvia, porque ni los Uchiha ni los Hyuga pueden llorar.

* * *

**Declaración de amor, ¿Qué cliché, no? Pero bueno, algún día debían de hacerla.**

**Se va el miedo, viene Naruto, regresa el desprecio.**

**Sin más que decir se despide, su amable vecina**

**FARAH MAYSOON.**

**"El cisne negro"**


End file.
